Various types of spill-proof containers are known. As a parent attempts to wean an infant away from a conventional bottle, typically, an interim or transition spill-proof container with a spout is useful before the child can comfortably handle and use a conventional open top cup. Unfortunately, in these formative years, young children struggle with having complete control over holding and carrying a traditional open cup. Consequently, spillage frequently occurs when the infant or child knocks over their cup and causes substantial leakage onto the ground, themselves or elsewhere.
Non-spill container covers for drinking containers have been long sought after for many years. Various coverings for fluid-filled containers have been manufactured for use by a person who is in motion, such as a cover for a hot coffee container to be used in a moving vehicle such as an automobile. However, traditional non-spill container covers generally required relatively complex parts and valve structures in addition to restricting the particular area from which a user can drink from the container cover.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a transition cup which does not easily spill when knocked over.